


Home

by shoyousugar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, idk i just adore them, it’s a vent fic, kind of?, volume 8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Between Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, they’ve all had their fair share of adventure.Yet, in the end, they always land right back next to each other; they always come home.
Kudos: 25





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Tom Rosenthal’s cover of Home

Home; more commonly known as the place of residence. Where you live.

Team RWBY had, collectively, lived a lot of places in the last few years.

For Ruby, she had been thrust into the lions den called Beacon, along with Blake, Weiss and Yang.

Being two years younger didn’t help at all with making friends, nor did it help in her classes either. She was either viewed as too immature or a child prodigy. There was no even ground to stand on. From there she was dragged home for a while, watching her sister search desperately for a piece of herself long gone but not forgotten. Then she was on the road for a long time, never staying in one place for too long.

Weiss had lived a life of luxury in her manor with the wealth of her family. So Beacon was quite a shock to her system. From the haphazardly built bunk beds to the less than appetising meals; it was a culture shock for sure. After a while, she actually sought comfort in her dorm. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over, her father dragging her back to her cushy life in Atlas. It wasn’t long until she ran off again. 

Before Beacon, Blake had slept rough for years. In tents, in trees, if she was lucky maybe at an inn or two. So despite the less than comfortable mattresses and the loud snores coming from her partner above, it was heaven to her. She never slept on the ground again after that, even when she ran back home. Her room on the boat was nice. Quiet, though... missing something she didn’t know she had been trying not to miss until then. Her old bedroom was worse, haunted by the ghost of a naive little girl who thought she was making a difference by running off into the wilderness.

Yang had never had a full nights rest in her life. Far too rest _less_ to stay still for long. Her whole life revolved around taking care of everyone else, so there was no time to sleep. After all, in just a few hours she would have to wake up and make Ruby breakfast... even if she was more than capable of doing that herself. She was at a loss living in Beacon, because, for once, she wasn’t _really_ needed. For once, she could rest, knowing that her partner and the rest of her team were at ease. But when Yang returned home after she lost her arm... it was never the same. The lack of presence astounded her. She was too restless to stay.

Like fate, they all landed in Mistral. Together again.

And just like that, they fell into step together. Hearts beating as one like they had always been joined together. Somehow, when Ruby yelled each formation, they didn’t flinch. The push and pull of their muscles so methodical and practised that it had became intrinsic. It was like they were picking up just were they left off. Yet, something had changed from the distance between Beacon and Haven. Something matured and aged between the band of misfits that was unmistakable yet not there at all.

They grew up. They continued to grow, flourishing and surviving, following their leader all the way to Atlas.

Oddly, it was the city in the sky that made them realise how different one another was. A stereotype in each of them. It was funny, really. 

“I’ve got a question,” Yang asks, hands stuffed into her pockets. Their team was finally back together again after a short absence from each other. All four of them stood leaning against Mantle’s defensive wall, watching the citizens huddle together for warmth. “If I said to you back at Beacon that we would be fighting in a war, and singlehandedly protecting two cities from an ancient evil: would you believe me?”

“Yang,” Weiss says, sighing as she smiles lazily. “I wouldn’t have believed it if you told me that Blake would cut her hair. Never mind anything else.”

Chuckling, Blake gently jabbed Weiss with her elbow, drawing a tiny giggle from the rest of them.

“My turn,” Ruby cheers, hugging her cape around her. “What would you guys rather be doing right now?”

“Going to bed,” Blake and Yang say in unison, laughing at each other and smiling brightly when they realise the odd coincidence. Weiss rolls her eyes, turning fully towards Ruby to block them out.

“I, for one, would love to be watching a movie.”

“Seriously? You used to _hate_ our movie nights,” Yang said, Ruby agreeing with her with a few nods of her head.

“Yes, because _your_ taste in film is horrific.”

“ _Okay_ , film snob, we’ll make sure to watch something that’s fifty years old and critically acclaimed next time,” Blake quips, grinning as she grips her elbows. They were all still trying to stay warm on their watch, not a lot of heat to go around at the moment. Even if the small fire Weiss had made for them was doing something, it wasn’t much.

“I can’t even be mad at you being a smart-ass,” Weiss says with a fond roll of her eyes.

“‘Cause she looks happy saying it, right?” Despite Yang’s seemingly harmless enthusiasm, Weiss catches on to the look in her eyes that lays just beneath the surface every time she looks at Blake. Something there, a fire that was somehow burning brighter than the one in front of them. What had previously just been a candle, lit what felt like forever ago, had spread into a forest fire, all consuming and never dying.

“Where would you guys rather be right now?”

“Ruby, you’ve had your turn.”

“Just answer!” She growls, a strangely serious look in her eyes.

The other three consider the question for a moment, all of their faces contorted in different ways as they try to think up an answer. Yet not a single one of them can think of anything else.

Deciding she’s had enough of the silence, Ruby answers first; “I, for _one_ , actually wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Yeah... I think I know what you mean,” Yang agrees, nodding towards Ruby. She catches Blake’s gaze for a brief moment, soft and unwavering, a message sent and received her never spoken. Slowly, Blake turns back around yet her gaze still lingers slightly. She says; “That’s because we’re already at home.”

There was no logical reason to refute her claim. All four of them were together, were alive and were going to live through this. It sat on the tips of all of their tongues. Home is whenever I’m with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just venting rn through this, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
